


What do you mean it won't fit?

by elletromil



Series: Stockings by the fireplace [7]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Harry has been feeling under the weather lately.





	What do you mean it won't fit?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RiddleBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiddleBlack/gifts).



> Merry belated Christmas!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little gift and that you spend a great time during the holidays!

“Shite, fuck, fuck, _bloody fuck_.”

If Eggsy was still half asleep, hearing Harry start cursing in the bathroom is all it takes to have wide awake.

At once he's out if bed and rushing in to see what's the matter. He usually wouldn't react so quickly, because for a gentleman, Harry swears _a lot_ , but he's felt under the weather for a couple of weeks already.

Harry has been waving his concerns away, blaming his queasy stomach in the mornings on them getting closer and closer to actually getting married.

Eggsy could have believed that the first time. Especially since it was right after they had stuffed themselves with various samples of food, trying to figure out what menu they wanted and which cake they preferred. When it lasted more than a week however, it was a bit harder not to feel concerned.

He'd have forced Harry to check with medical already, but it the nausea usually passes some time after breakfast. Paired with the fact that Harry is a grown man… He hasn't felt quite justified enough to involve Merlin, knowing the other man would have no trouble in getting Harry to see a doctor.

When he sees Harry sitting on the toilet, face buried in his hands, he regrets not insisting earlier.

“Harry?” His only answer is a miserable groan. He’s so worried he barely register how cold the tiles are when he kneels in front of Harry, hand hovering in the hair, not daring to touch him. “Babe, what’s the matter? Are you ok?”

Another groan, but at least Harry leans into the contact when Eggsy finally wraps his arms around his shoulders. It's a very awkward position, but it's the last thing on his mind.

“Harry, come on, speak to me.”

Harry pushes him away a bit and fumbles to get something on the counter. For a long time, Eggsy can only stare at the stick with utter incomprehension.

It's not that he doesn't know what it is. Simply that even if they've discussed their desire to have a child together, they haven't been _trying_ to. They figured they'd wait until the wedding was over with.

When he finally realises what it means, Eggsy gets scared. Not because he doesn't want the baby, but judging by Harry's reaction, maybe _he_ doesn't want to keep it. Maybe now that he’s faced with the reality of it, he's realised he's making a mistake and he doesn't actually want a family. Doesn't want _Eggsy_.

He stops himself before he can freak out too much. Harry is still leaning against him, so it cannot be _that_ bad.

“Harry? Don't you want to keep it?”

As soon as the words are out of his mouth, Harry puts his hands in front of his belly protectively.

“Of course I do.”

“Why don't you seem happy then?”

Harry looks at him in shock, as if he hadn't realise he wasn't actually showing how enthusiastic he was. He winces and shakes his head, before dragging Eggsy in a tight embrace.

“No, no I'm happy. I'm so very happy my love. Just… I wasn't expecting that.”

Eggsy lets out a relieved laugh and holds onto Harry a bit more strongly than he would usually do. He feels Harry's lips pressing against his cheek in an apology for the fright he's given him and he turns his head to catch them in a deep kiss.

They kiss for a long while until they must part for air.

“So why the swearing?”

Harry groans again, but this time he seemed embarrassed.

“I had my last fitting done yesterday for my tuxedo. If my calculations are right, there's no way I will fit in it at the wedding.”

Eggsy can't help it, he burst out laughing. Harry can be such a peacock sometime.

“Luv’ I'm sure Andrew will work miracles again. It's not like we're getting married tomorrow anyway.”

Harry pouts, but it's not serious. He knows when he’s being ridiculous.

Then he makes a weird face and his hands dropped from where they were holding onto Eggsy’s shirt to curl around his belly again.

“Shite. I'm pregnant. Eggsy. I'm actually pregnant.”

He’d be worried that Harry is starting to freak out after all, but that's when he smiles and he’s never looked more happy. More beautiful.

Eggsy just has to kiss him again.


End file.
